narutobijuufandomcom-20200214-history
Nicole terumi
Nicole terumi is the sister of Shun terumi and daughter of Mei terumi and an unnamed father , she is a gennin from the mist , she's really hyper also and instead of haveing the mercury kekkei genkai she has the Philophers kekkei genkai 'Backround' Nicole is a hyper ninja so she needs things to keep her occupied so she wont get over excited and start attacking people.At birth nicole was a quiet and happy child , she always laughed , and was always cheerful.Nicole becam a Scientist ninja and started to experament on herself , but one day she made a serium made of her enimies called "Philophers liquid" and she drank it , when she did her Phlophers kekkei genkai awakened inside her and she discovered that she was fit to be a regular ninja so she went back to being a ninja and doing missions. 'Appearence' Nicole is wearing a kirigakure chuunin vest with a fish net shirt under it , the philophers symbol on her back and arms , she is wearing black pants , she has the byakugan in her right eye.Nicole has black hair and gray pupils , she has black ninja shoes on and she has the kanji for Philsopher on her forehead (哲学者 philopher) 'Persionality' Nico is a hyper person....and thats it fool 'Abilities' Nicole has the abilitiy to regenerate constantly , and kill rapidly 'Ninjutsu' *Philosopher art : speed death : nicole will grab the targets head and the targets brain will explode *Philosopher art : graveyard : nicole will put her hands on the ground , the philosopher sign will appear on the ground really big and everyone inside of it will be added to nicole's life span *Philosopher art : drink : nicole will melt the target into a cup and drink them *Philosopher art : flee : nicole will put one hand on the ground and a cloud of smoke will surround her and when the smoke clears , nicole is gone *Secret Philosopher art : homunculus creation : the user will bring a dead person back to life and the person is not human but a monster in human skin *Philosopher art : spikes : nicole will touch the ground and giant spikes will come out the ground attacking the opponet *Philosopher art : heart explosion : nicole will touch the target's chest and the targets heart will explode *Philosopher art : shield : nicole will touch the ground , and a stone wall will come out of the ground (size may very) *Hiden mist jutsu : the user will make blinding mist *Byakugan : the user will see all *Hiken : the user will spin and the user's chakra will protect them *8 trigrams mountin break attack : the target's chakra will be cut and the target will have heavy internal damage *Cut : the target will get cut in half when things go dark *Lava globs : the user will shoot globs of lava at the target melting the target *Lava release: melting apparition technique : the user will release a large amout of lava from their mouth spreading wide preventing the opponet from jumping to avoid an attack *Boil release: skilled mist technique : The user will release a mist from their mouth and the mist is like acid , and it will melt what ever the target is , even if the target is the bones of the susanoo Wepons kunai shuriken paper bombs 'Trivia' *Missions : D-rank :2 , C-rank :5 , B-rank :7 , A-rank :0 , S-rank :0 *Classifacation : gennin *Age : 7 *Birthday : janurary 24 *Marital status : single *Family : Mei terumi (mother) , unnamed father , Shun terumi (older brother) *Kekkei genkai : Philosopher